Our research examines the toxic and pharmacologic impairment of primate visual function. There are three major components of our investigation. The first is the study of the acute visual effects of drug and toxicant exposure. Sequelae of acute toluene and methanol exposure are being compared to effects of cholinergic drugs, diazepam, amphetamine and barbiturates. A second component examines chronic toxic effects following exposure of adult organisms. Methylmercury and methanol are prototypical toxicants for these studies. Finally, we are beginning to study the visual consequences of prenatal and perinatal toxic exposure in primates. We will first examine the effects of prenatal methylmercury exposure.